


Pizza

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, corto muy corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La azotea de la torre Stark, pizza, un superhéroe y un mercenario. Algunas cosas se vuelven costumbre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Caja amarilla
> 
> [] Caja blanca

-Sabes que te has vuelto un hombre de costumbres cuando pides la misma pizza los viernes por la noche- soltó de repente Peter, mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza con champiñones.

A su lado, un anonadado mercenario lo miraba fijamente, mientras la lata de cerveza quedaba a medio camino de su boca.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Spidey? Si pido mi pizza hawaiiana siempre que nos juntamos es porque me encanta, nada más… nada de.. de costumbres o esas complejidades de la domesticidad… porque para eso necesitaríamos una casa o al menos una cocina…

El castaño solo movió su mano como restándole importancia a la contestación del otro. Terminó de engullir la comida en su boca y le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, todo en un inusual silencio.

-Hace dos meses pedías una pizza distinta, incluso otras cosas; como tacos o comida china, pero desde hace 3 semanas pides lo mismo: una pizza familiar, mitad hawaiiana y mitad champiñones con aceitunas.

<Y todo desde…>

[Desde que él…]

-Desde que acepté tu invitación a comer pizza juntos en la azotea de la Torre Stark- completó el joven héroe

-Bueno… a ti te gusta la pizza de champiñones y aceitunas, no veo que te quejas Spidey boy… hasta te compré palitos de queso para acompañar… ¿acaso no es suficiente para demostrarte todo el a…cariño que te tengo?

Peter solo rodó los ojos con una mezcla entre diversión y resignación.

-No dije eso idiota…- tomó otra rebanada y antes de darle un gran mordisco agregó- … solo que soy un hombre que ama la costumbre.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeñito que pude escribir en el trabajo... no me juzguen XD


End file.
